Dusk
by She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane
Summary: An unidenified baby shows up at an orphanage and there she stays; no one adopts her, all the kids pick on her, even most of the matrons treat her with some kind of abhorrence. she learns to take comfort in books and to generally just keep her head down, which she does...Most of the time. Ends up in the world of Twilight-Full summary inside! rating may change R&R!
1. Prologue

Title: Dusk

Summary: An unidentified baby shows up at an orphanage and there she stays; no one adopts her, all the kids pick on her, even most of the matrons treat her with some kind of abhorrence. She learns to take comfort in books and to generally just keep her head down, which she does…..most of the time. However when one unpleasant incident leads her to go into one of her favorite pieces of literature she breaks out of her shell, and no longer is she introverted girl but now she is outgoing and even impulsive with a dash of a scheming mind girl. Which she was all along; she just needs a little push. Will her favorite series go accordance to how it was before or will she change it all too.

Parings: Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Edward/OFC, Jacob/?, O?C/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Twilight and any quotes you find in here that I may use. Nor do I take credit for the insight that some other stories I found on this site might have or have not inspired me to write this story. I _do_ get inspired by what I read and see around me and online, so yes you might find some similarities to a different story (which would not be my intention) or might find no similarities at all. Either way I own nothing and do not participate in making profit from this story.

**A/N****: Hey guys! I know I have other stories on Twilight, but lately I didn't really like Twilight anymore at all really, like it kinda sucked (no pun intended but still funny). BUT after I saw Breaking Dawn part 2! It brought me back to the light side lol :) Spoiler alert! SPOILER ALERT! I loved the battle scene it was EPIC! Even if Jasper died :( It was still awesome. Everyone clapped in the movie theaters when Alice ran and caught Jane and put her ass on a platter with the help of the wolves (of course). One of my friends was blubbering like a baby during the whole that scene. And everyone started yelling and saying the movie sucked since it turned out to be a vision. END OF SPOILER ALERT Well sorry if I spoiled it for you for those who read the spoiler and didn't watch the movie but I clearly said it was a spoiler. But ANYWAYS that motivated me to write again. And I also did get some inspiration from some other stories for this one. It was mostly from "Bella Unknown" (big one for this story), "Vampires don't sparkle" (And its sequel), and "Twilight Hater". Feel free to check out those stories too. Please Please review! I usually update faster when you do, but I might not update as fast as you want right now since this lap top is just one I'm borrowing and I don't have internet so I have to go to free Wi-Fi areas. SORRY! Now please enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

_**Prologue**_

I never really gave much thought of what would happen to me; I mean I thought this was all still a dream, that any second now I would wake up and be back in my 8 by 8 room with the gray fading walls with a window that has a gloomy view of the outside and then get yelled at by matron Sally to get my "Lazy bones up" and do some "quality work" so I can "earn my keep". I would of course be disappointed and wish that I didn't "wake" up but then I would eventually come to realize that it was for the best. That's how it was _supposed_ to happen, but naturally with me around nothing ever goes accordingly. So when I felt the searing pain and that I not once "woke" up back in my own world, I knew then that it was all real. And a very painful reality it was. The hunter's eyes followed me as I tried to run away, acting like the prey I very much was. I felt the sticky blood sliding down the side of my neck where _he_ bit me not just once but TWICE. And yes he was in fact a he, which was the most unnerving part; he was no faceless being, he wasn't a thing that had no name. Though he was most certainly a monster he was still a person albeit a very soulless and sadistic person, but a person just the same. Yeah parasitic person, also known as a VAMPIRE! Yes a vampire was chasing me, and yes he was one that sparkled and was from Twilight. Does that mean I'm Bella Swan or someone equally dismal? No not really, although my name is Bella (no not just a nickname like the one in the girl in Twilight but Bella is my real first name) I don't have a last name though. That's me; Bella "No name" that was what I was called by the kids at the orphanage, if you can call them kids with how cruel they were to me.

I almost reached the doors to safety when I felt a cold hard hand grab my wrist tightly and yank me back with enough force that I flew across the room which was about 30 yards and hit one of the glass mirrors. Ooh seven years of bad luck that ones on you bucko!

I heard a sickening crunch, ah fuck; my leg is probably broken in at least two places. Now it's going to be a bitch to run. I propped myself up to get up when all of a sudden the world started to spin. Probably got a concussion too! I slowly touched my head and prodded at my skull…..ouch! I looked down at my hand to see red liquid on it, yep definitely a concussion. I looked around to see where Mr. Monster went. I saw the blonde haired egoist advanced towards me with a crazed look in his eyes (which could just be the bloodlust but I think he's just crazy all around) then out of nowhere a blurred figure crashed into him, sending both bodies through a different wall. No! Edward!

No matter how much I read the books and watched the movies to know how it ended. I still got a spine-chilling fear that Edward would get hurt or even worse; die. I needed to somehow distract the stupid leech long enough so Edward or someone else could rip the bastard's head off. In slow jerky movements I got up and made my way towards the fight.

"Hey dumbass" both of their heads swiveled to me "yeah I'm talking to you! You want my blood?" I spread my arms open, even if It killed me to do just that simple I gesture, and started to continue taunting the idiotic fiend "Well here I am, so stop playing around you fuck-up. Didn't your Mama ever tell you not to play with your food? Wait she probably was an idiot, kinda like you. Sensing a pattern here?"

That somehow set him off; he most likely had mommy issues. He blurred over to me and bit me again! Wanna know where? Right where he bit the "other" Bella just like in the movie. Mother Fucker! It hurts there now, well actually it hurts EVERYWHERE. Edward grabbed him and pushed him against the wall and bit him in the neck and spit out some ucky skin, yeah see how he likes it now! Some more things happened but I was really too out of it by the pain and just laying there on the ground to pay actually attention. But since I already knew the outline of what was going on I didn't truly care.

I saw Edward and his family….I think; their faces were too blurry, bad lighting I guess…..Is that fire I smell?

"Stay with me" an angelic voice told me in a concerned tone. Aw don't be worried angel, I'm not worth it. Really I'm not.

"Her pulse is slowing down Edward".

"She's turning".

"Edward you have to-"

"My vision".

"Now"!

"Not much time".

"Blood loss, fractured leg, concussion, fractured pelvis from trying to-"

"NO"!

"Edward now".

"-too late".

"Edward! Edward! EDWARD"!

A whole bunch of Angelic sounding voices was all pounding in my head like they were trying to break my wall. Although on different circumstances I would have loved to marvel at their lovely voices. But right now they were friggin' overbearing; I just wish they'd SHUT UP! More disjointed sentences floated in and out of my brain but I was too scrambled to understand them. What felt like forever but was in reality about a couple minutes I felt something cold pressing against my bite mark on my wrist and then something sucking the fire out of my veins slowly and again to my other two bite marks on my neck. It felt good I sighed when the fire stopped. But then a woozy spell fell over me, my eyes went even more out of focus (if that's even possible) and I saw the saintly face scream "No! Stay with us Bella"! I think I tried to put one of my hands on the side of his face to comfort him, but I don't know if I actually got to that before I blacked out. Before my whole world turned black.

I wasn't prepared for all of this; I didn't think through all of my actions. But I wouldn't take any of it back if it meant that I would never meet the Cullen's. Because if I liked it or not I broke my rules and got close with them. Every time I spent more moments with them I got closer with them, closer than with anyone else before; I can actually call them family. Even if they don't end up feeling the same way I will protect them with all I got and never _ever_ forget them. If **survive** everything that is…..

**A/N****: Soooo what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Sorry for any mistakes or punctuation errors; I don't have anyone to beta it. Again please review all and any reviews are welcome, well except nonsense flames. Don't get me wrong I don't care if you flame it, though if you **_**do**_** flame my story at least have a reason behind it. So review if you think I should continue on with this story!**


	2. The Foundation of Everything

Title: Dusk

Summary: An unidentified baby shows up at an orphanage and there she stays; no one adopts her, all the kids pick on her, even most of the matrons treat her with some kind of abhorrence. She learns to take comfort in books and to generally just keep her head down, which she does…..most of the time. However when one unpleasant incident leads her to go into one of her favorite pieces of literature she breaks out of her shell, and no longer is she introverted girl but now she is outgoing and even impulsive with a dash of a scheming mind girl. Which she was all along; she just needs a little push. Will her favorite series go accordance to how it was before or will she change it all too.

Parings: Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Edward/OFC, Jacob/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Twilight and any quotes you find in here that I may use. Nor do I take credit for the insight that some other stories I found on this site might have or have not inspired me to write this story. I _do_ get inspired by what I read and see around me and online, so yes you might find some similarities to a different story (which would not be my intention) or might find no similarities at all. Either way I own nothing and do not participate in making profit from this story.

**A/N: I wrote another chapter since I was so psyched about it…I would love for you to review more thank you!**

_**The official**_**Chapter 1****: The foundation of everything**

Another day in planet boring I thought as I got up to do someone else's chores. Just like any other day I dressed in the mandatory uniform of my orphanage; a grey and black plaid skirt with with a black sweater vest and knee high grey socks with those old fashioned shoes you see in the 1940's well the whole outfit kinda reminding you of the 40's and how depressing a decade it was.

The whole day was normal and dreary with the exception that none of the other children here at St. Mary's Orphanage had yet to pick on me. I should have known it wasn't going to last this long, that something would happen, that I would do something wrong and pay the consequences for it. As I was scrubbing the floors with only a rag and bucket like in the "olden days" about ten pairs of muddy feet appeared right in front of my mopping area. I looked up to see that the group of people that were the main reason that I went through hell in this place. The leader of the whole Posse: Mark Loeb sneered down at me and a rat face boy Tim Johnson (I think his name was) and another crony that I almost despised as much as Loeb: Pansy Oriel started giggling like hyenas at giving me more work to do. I tried to ignore them as best as I could, I really did. But Loeb's ugly face was too overpowering for me not to respond. I put my bucket right in his line of walking making him trip, yes that's right: I tripped the fat cat in this prison Mark Loeb. And I got the satisfaction of seeing him fall right on his unattractive face. I don't actually think that the feeling of witnessing him being humiliated in front of his band brainless goons was a really worth it but I couldn't take that back now.

All of his other assailants stood silent in shock. Mark got up and wiped off the mud and dirty water off his face and glared like the devil and muttered "You're gonna get it". He looked at the other people and then his face pinched into an ugly scowl, making his face even more hideous "well"?! He screeched "Get her"! They all looked around stupidly for few seconds but when Loeb hit Tim upside the head they all went into action and I was already half way up the stairs. I didn't stop because I could hear the clatter of their footsteps and the sound was getting too close for comfort; they were gaining on me. Damn it. I went down the east hallway and then south hallway no matter how many zigzag turns I made and no matter how fast I went they were still getting closer. I made the mistake of turning my head to see if they were behind me and tripped on my shoelace. By the time I got my bearings the pack surrounded me. I heard an evil laugh that was probably Loeb and the pain began; all ten children started kicking and slapping and anything they could think of that would cause me pain they did. I didn't bother crying out no I knew better, I just withdrew into my mind to my safe haven. A time where all this shit didn't happened; nothing. Everything was silent a muteness actually and no colors no stupid snotty kids and poverty wasn't there and I didn't feel pain. That was the biggie; no pain. All my life I had up close and personal with pain but here in my "haven" I didn't feel any of it.

"What's going on in here"?! A voice that filtered through my barrier I heard a lot of scolding and running but all I was preoccupied with was leaving I didn't need another chore to do. Because that is what will happen, somehow the bullies will spin a story of how it was really my fault and that they're the victims here. I blindly made my way in a room or a cabinet, well something that had a door and a big enough room I could fit in it; I really couldn't see since I was still kinda in my "haven".

I didn't know why I didn't "come back" as I like to call it. Maybe I just was out of it from my _traumatized_ experience...…No it was probably just from my own stupidity. I felt around and found a good spot to curl up and sit out the metaphorical storm.

And that would have been a good plan a great one in fact! But I had to make that stupid wish as I reminisce over my wonderful, as I say wonderful I really mean horrible, childhood. That _I wish I could have a new life_.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

I felt the beginning of an overwhelming presence of a headache as I woke up. The world was sill blurry and I was still groggy so isn't that a good indicator that I should stay asleep, yeah you would think right? But I needed to get up and do my daily chores I was not chancing anymore punishment since I will most likely get in trouble for something else I didn't do. That's how I had to scrub the floors yesterday, a memory flashed in my head about scrubbing floors and muddy feet but I pushed it away for later. I sat up and rubbed my eyes for the world to clear and to see that I was not in my room! It was way bigger at least two times bigger than my room. The walls were purple and knick knacks hanging on the wall that meant nothing to me. Hey! This room looks familiar I quickly got up and walked around the room to survey it. The room had a brown desk with an old computer sitting on top of it, a rocking chair, and a book shelf. I went straight to the mirror to inspect how much Loeb's and his cronies did to me and to also see what the kidnapper did to me. Because I had to be kidnapped, I mean that's the only logical explanation. I had a few bruises not too much and thankfully not on my face and a busted lip and my ribs hurt (which meant a sprain), but that was all. Wait a second! I had different clothes on! Why the fuck would a kidnapper put me in new and better styled clothes?!

Now there is three things I could do 1. Scream and alert my kidnapper (I still don't know why someone would want to kidnap me), 2. Try to escape without any information on the situation, or 3. Faint like a pathetic damsel in distress. Or if I really want to be dramatic I can do a triple whammy and do all three. Hmm decisions decisions…

Ah what the hell. I went to the door and as quietly as I could I opened the door wincing when it creaked. On the outside it had a door across from me a door beside me and another door right beside the door across from me. I skipped all the doors and went downstairs. Is It me or does this house look too familiar. I slowly climbed down the stairs thinking of horrible things that might be down their awaiting me. The living room was clear, which strangely reminded me of Bella Swan's living room in Twilight….Weird. I tiptoed into the kitchen I didn't know why I didn't walk out the front door right then and there, curiosity and stupidity I suppose. Right in the kitchen sitting at the table was the one and only Billy Burke. As in the guy that plays Charlie Swan in the Twilight Saga. As in a movie star in a look like set of Bella Swan's house; I officially gone crazy. I stared at him in till I got some courage to go further in the kitchen and face him.

He looked up when he noticed I was here "Bella glad to see your up".

Ummm wah?! How does he know my name? Well his daughter practically has the same name, but how does she know it's mine too. I don't even look like her! At all, not even a little bit! I have blue eyes (some say it's the color of Lapis Lazuli, usually strangers) instead of brown and black hair instead of brown too! Has he gone blind just as I have gone crazy?

"Yeah and fully awake." I told him kind of nervously.

He smiled at me and told me how he burnt breakfast and how I had to have cereal instead. Exactly like in the beginning of Twilight (the book at least). I just smiled at him and told him it was okay. So three things had to happen I deducted as I ate my cheerios. 1. I actually have gone crazy and right now I am actually in an asylum and I just made this all up, 2. I am dreaming and I also made this all up, or 3. This is all real and I should just embrace it.

I'm betting on 2 and hoping on 3 and afraid of 1…Well whatever which one it was I should just embrace it, right? Right!

"I got something to show you Bells" oh…..kay?

We walked outside and I saw the ugliest car of my life. A great big rusty red truck…._just_ like in Twilight. I might have not liked it at all, but that was first gift I ever got form someone and even though Bella (in my opinion) never been a good daughter **I** could still be a good one. I had great practice with Matron Val and Matron Piper, when I was younger they would give me lessons on how to be "good" and "proper" and then when people come over to see who they want to adopt, like with pets in a pound, they would make me put to work what I practiced.

I hugged him and thanked, he was clearly surprised by my affections. He told me that I had to double pump the clutch with the truck like what Jacob told the "other" Bella and then I was off driving to school and he was off to work. Now I have to survive today without fangirling….if that's even possible. And hopefully no one would noticed my busted my lip, I'm actually surprised Charlie didn't notice

**A/N: Sorry both chapters are so short. And sorry for any errors, please review! OH! And BTW if you want to see what this Bella looks like check out my profile, KK!**


	3. First day of school or first day of hell

Title: Dusk

Summary: An unidentified baby shows up at an orphanage and there she stays; no one adopts her, all the kids pick on her, even most of the matrons treat her with some kind of abhorrence. She learns to take comfort in books and to generally just keep her head down, which she does…..most of the time. However when one unpleasant incident leads her to go into one of her favorite pieces of literature she breaks out of her shell, and no longer is she introverted girl but now she is outgoing and even impulsive with a dash of a scheming mind girl. Which she was all along; she just needs a little push. Will her favorite series go accordance to how it was before or will she change it all too.

Parings: Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Edward/OFC, Jacob/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Twilight and any quotes you find in here that I may use. Nor do I take credit for the insight that some other stories I found on this site might have or have not inspired me to write this story. I _do_ get inspired by what I read and see around me and online, so yes you might find some similarities to a different story (which would not be my intention) or might find no similarities at all. Either way I own nothing and do not participate in making profit from this story.

**A/N: Sorry I took hella-long. I hope I don't do that again. I just made a new HP story so check that out if you wish, it's a Marauder's Era fic. So I decided to write the story as both versions: movie & book, make it flow easier. Anyhow I would like to thank the people who did review:) thank you so much! Now review for this one;)**

_**Chapter 2: first day of school or first day of hell?**_

I drove carefully to Forks high, did I mention that I don't exactly know how to drive especially a stick shift? Heh heh live and learn eh? I parked next to a...shiny Volvo? Holy fuck! Damn it now that I realize it; idolizing super monsters wasn't really a good idea. I was about to hyperventilate but thought better of it; don't want to seem like a diva now do I? No I'll just put it away with the things to freak about later list.

I got out and was instantly accosted by stares wow is this how the real Bella Swan felt like? Jeez I might feel some sympathy for her. I kept my head down and tried to go to the office without being stopped. But with my bad luck that didn't really happen.

"Hi you're Isabella Swan, the new girl." Eric Yorkie predictably came up, shit I should've ran to the office instead.

"What gave it away" I grumbled though he didn't seemed perturbed by my "cheery" attitude.

"Hi I am Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need? A tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on"

"Ooohkaay that's nice. Yeah well it's okay to meet you to... I guess. But at the moment I can't think of anything I might need help from you and I'm more of "get the fuck out of my face" person...so buh-bye." I tried to make him leave but again that really didn't happen with my unlucky luck.

"Good headline for the your feature. I am on the news paper; and you're news baby, front page."

"Whatever."

"So where you going?" He nosily asked.

I sighed "If I tell you will you go away?"

He looked shocked but then he went back to that chipper smile. What. An. Idiot. I sighed "I am going to the officey place duh."

"Oh! I'll show you where it is." And he zoomed off to the direction.

"NO! I thought you said you'd go away." I whined but he was too deaf to hear or he was just rude and ignored me, while I ignored the pesky stares people have been giving me non-stop, Jesus Johnson doesn't anybody have lives?

We soon were at the office. "Do you want me to wait here?" He asked eagerly. I grimaced and shook my head frantically. He looked sad but I didn't care and he 'glumly' walked away, ha loser!

I took a big girl breath and walked in the office. I got my schedule from the same person that was in the book and I got the slip thingy too, which I never understood why Bella had to get it signed by the teacher's. It wasn't like she was some invalid that actively skips school... Well never mind the way she acted I don't blame them.

The school day was normal, well at least the first half I mused as Jessica blabbered off as we walked into the cafeteria. We got in line and got our food, I just got some chocolate and juice; very nutritious you see.

Eric decided to appear next to me while Mike came into the picture again, last time I saw him I purposefully accidentally thew the ball at him in PE (he deserved it) and he decided to come over...which I did kinda forget he would do just like in the move's & book's.

"Hey, Bella." Mike greeted me with a big smile; oh dear. You know it's not like I'm pretty, or somehow awesome- wait scratch that I am awesome. "It seems like you met my home girl, Bella." Eric told him with what it sounded like: gloating.

"Your home girl?" Mike asked testily.

Oh god I just entered a pissing contest. Suddenly a dark skinned boy, who I know from the movie to be Tyler, came up and took Mike's chair saying teasingly "No my home girl" and then kissed me on the cheek. If he tries to hit me with the van, he'll be the one in the hospital: dead. Mike ran off to mess around with him and do boy stuff, well whatever boy stuff is. So Jessica somehow takes this as an in and scoots her chair next to mine. "It's like first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy."

"Yeah.. I don't think I appreciate being compared to a toy."

There was a flash of light and I looked up to find Angela holding a camera "Sorry needed a candid for the feature." oh fuck I forgot about that. "Did you get a good photo?" Eric asked wait a sec; he never said that in the movie nor the books. BUT then again I am here to screw things up so I guess I could see there would be some changes, or how about a lot. Eh less boring for me then.

Instead of the speedo padding convo they had in twilight I found myself in a discussion of how was Arizona. And my eloquent reply was "Sunny." It's like no shit Sherlock am I right? But then soon it got quieter and a little bit colder. I turned around to see the Cullen's/Hale's entering the building. Can this be anymore worse?

"That's the Cullen's" Jessica whispers in my ear excitedly.

"I didn't ask." I was hoping to divert away from gossiping about sparkling vampires. I mean they CAN hear us. But she just plows on "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids. They all moved down here from Alaska like two years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves" and now Angela is entering gossip mode, fan-fuckin-tasitc.

"That's cool so what is there to do in Forks?" I desperately tried to look for a different topic.

But Jessica was still adamant on talking about the bloody vampires (pun intended) "Because they're all together. Like, together together."

"Really because I was thinking that they were together together _together_. " I muttered waspishly I was really not in the mood to converse about super hearing dead people.

Jessica paused to glare at me and Angela smiled and tried to hold in her laugh. "Anyway the blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"It's legal to marry your real sibling in Alabama, hell in all states it's legal to marry an inanimate object." I piped in remembering the time I read the states law book, hey! Don't judge me; I had nothing else to do in the orphanage I dubbed the vacancy. Both of them looked at me oddly well jeez take a picture it lasts longer...wait Angela already did... the more the merrier?

"How do you know that?" Jessica asked, annoyingly might I add.

"Books." Was all I supplied.

Angela shook her head in something akin to amusement "Yeah Jess, plus they're not actually related."

"But they live together!"

"More time to spend with each other." I smiled impishly remembering in the books and movies that they couldn't really sleep and that the one's with mates basically had sex every night. I almost laughed out load because I then remembered Edward had to hear them from the noises and thoughts every night, aww poor Eddie.

They both again looked at me I just shrugged at them. "Oh and the little dark-haired girl, Alice, She's really weird. She's with Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain." It's because he is, you daft girl!

"I mean it's like Dr. Cullen is foster dad slash match maker." She giggled.

Angela gave a teasing grin "Maybe he'll adopt me."

I mentally flinched with all this talk adopting and crap it was really getting to me; I remembered when I was just five years old I would go to bed every night and hope-_pray_ that maybe someone would finally adopt me and get me away from that place I called hell. That's probably why I'm not, as Loeb used to eloquently put, "All emo" here because I knew that no matter what happens here I know that I am never going back to my old life, and for that I am grateful.

Jessica looked over to where the Cullen's entered and gave out a squeal, I was itching to put duct tape over her pie hole right now. "Now that is a Hottie with a capital 'H'."

"What not all capitalized?" I mumbled really just wanting to eat my chocolate in peace.

"His name is Edward Cullen." And as soon as she said those words Edward looked over where he now sat with his family as 'if' he could hear us, yeah he's not obvious at all.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care, anyways don't waste your time."

I looked straight in the eyes of Edward Cullen, his eyes were a darker brown, tut tut someone didn't get their healthy dose of blood today. He started to look confused; good that mean's he can't hear my mind. "Don't worry" I tell her but still holding the stare off with Eddie "He's not my type." Okay so I might have lied but I don't need to boost his ego. Though I quirked a tiny smile when Emmett started suddenly laughing probably at my comment. I mentally pumped a fist in the air when Edward finally looked away. I looked down to my snickers bar and put it in my mouth to take a bite out of it until I looked up where Angela and Jessica yet again were staring at me except for his time with open-mouthed shocked expressions. I took a bite and chewed and THEN I did talk, what? I had manners "What is it?"

"What do you mean he is not your type?" Jessica practically screeched.

I rolled my eyes; so dramatic "Just what I said: He. Is. Not. My. Type."

Jessica floundered while Angela became amused once more "But-b-but he's hot!"

I scoffed "He okay. But I am not really into the broody guys; not good for my blood pressure." I smirked internally from my own pun.

The bell rang and everybody rushed to get to class though Jessica still looked shocked that I could surpass Eddie-kins charms. Psshed yeah right I am just better at hiding it, especially if I imagine a very ugly looking vampire trying to feast on my blood that really stops me from idolizing them. I sighed great now I'll get to find out if I am Edward's blood singer. This should be fun!

**A/N: Still so sorry I haven't updated for so long. Hope this is long enough for you, also sorry if there is any mistakes; I have yet to have a beta. If any of ya want to beta it for me just PM me! Oh and please, for my sanity, review!**


End file.
